


summer days (driftin' away into those summer nights)

by jaemsung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Beaches, Fluff, Kissing, Lifeguards, M/M, Making Out, Recreational Drug Use, Road Trips, Skating, Summer, Summer Love, Surfing, Underage Drinking, cpr kisses haha, hyuck hates mark for no reason, jaemin is a flirt, noren are "bad boys"
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:39:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemsung/pseuds/jaemsung
Summary: What happens when you take seven angsty teenagers who hate each other and make them work in an ice cream shop together?Love apparently.





	1. Beach Vacation Shit

It all began on June 20th.

Why was that day so important? Because it’s the day of high school graduation, the day where schools finally shake their torturous hold over the students and let them be free for three months. It’s the day where all the filthy rich and famous flock to the beaches and their much too expensive vacation houses on the bluffs. They take fancy cars and ferries and sometimes even planes to get to Cabbage beach, the beach with huge waves and crying seagulls, nestled right on the tip of Staniel Cay.

Most kids were at graduation right now, and would probably not be getting out until twelve, but Donghyuck was not most kids. Instead, he was walking down the beach, kicking stray rocks and burying stray cigarettes under the sand. To him, Cabbage beach wasn’t just a tourist attraction for the summer, it was his home, quite literally. He lived on the beach, literally, on the beach, in a small little two bedroom cottage. When the tide got too high, the water would come up to the porch and the white paint was peeling off the walls due to the near constant salty air hitting it, but it was Donghyuck’s home.

The beach was quiet this early in the morning, but Donghyuck knew it wasn't going to last long since the vacationers would be coming as soon as school was out. Sighing, he kicked a pebble particularly hard and walked over to the lifeguard tower with a dull ache in his toe.

“What are you doing here?” Donghyuck looked up the lifeguard tower as he stuck his hand in his pocket and unwrapped a cherry lollipop.

“It’s June 20th, I start work today,” Jisung said with a less than enthusiastic look on his face, as he stared out at the empty beach.

“Fuck, that’s gotta suck,” Donghyuck breathed out a laugh as he stuck the lollipop in his mouth.

“There’s not even anyone here,” Jisung sulked as he took off his pointless sunglasses and looked down at Donghyuck with a listless look in his eyes.

“You and I both know that come noon, this beach is gonna be filled with pale vacationers,” Donghyuck scoffed as he leaned against the white painted wood of the tower.

“Fuck, don't remind me,” Jisung frowned and leaned back in his chair. “What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at graduation?”

“Didn't feel like it,” Donghyuck shrugged and stuffed his hands in his shorts with a shrug, “Thought, I’d hang out with my best buddy instead,”

“Oh shut up,” Jisung rolled his eyes as he scooched over to make room for Donghyuck on the lifeguard tower.

“Whatcha reading?” Donghyuck asked as he scooched next to Jisung and looked over his shoulder. Jisung yelped as Donghyuck grabbed the teen magazine from his hands, his cheeks going a deep shade of red.

“How to leave him waiting for more: Fluff and retreat? How to know if he likes you back: Shake Stretch Flex?” Donghyuck read out loud with an amused look on his face, “What the fuck are you up to Sung? Hmm? Trying to get a man?”

“Oh shut up,” Jisung groaned and snatched the magazine back, “It came with a free marvel poster and I wanted that,”

“Sure Jan.”

“I hate you,” Jisung scowled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his Juul, taking a deep inhale.

“Mango?”

“Duh.” 

“Is that even allowed?” 

“Fuck off,” Jisung blew a load of mango smoke in Donghyuck’s face, “Not like anyone is here anyways.”

“For now at least,” Donghyuck teased, earning a shove from Jisung.

“I told you to not remind me,” Jisung reprimanded, “I’m just trying to enjoy these last few minutes of peace and quiet before the chaos starts.” 

Donghyuck hummed in agreement, pulling out his phone to play some Hyukoh since he knew it was Jisung’s favourite artist. The younger gave a small noise of appreciation before slipping his sunglasses back on and leaning back in the chair, slinging an arm over Donghyuck’s shoulders.

Donghyuck knew he would never get sick of this, the sound of waves crashing on the shore, the smell of salt and brine in the air, and the sound of his and Jisung’s laughs echoing off the lifeguard tower as they ripped from Sung's Juul

But God, was he not ready for the wave of tourists about to crash onto the beach in a few hours time.

 

***

 

“Vineyard vines? Is that really all you own?” Mark asked as he glanced into the rearview mirror and saw Jaemin stripping of his dress shirt and slipping on a much more comfortable white shirt.

“You're wearing salmon shorts. You can't talk about fashion with me.” Jaemin deadpanned as he zipped his pants up and rolled his sleeves. 

“My shorts aren't bad,” Mark mumbled as he Jaemin breathed out a laugh and climbed back into the front seat, huffing as he collapsed into the leather.

“You need to get your glasses checked.” Jaemin teased as he reached to roll down the window, much to Mark’s dismay.

“Dude, you’ll let the bugs in.” 

"You smell that?” Jaemin dramatically sat up straight and stuck his head out the window, “The smell of salt? The warm wind in your hair? The sun on your skin?” 

“It’s fucking summer!” Jaemin yelled out the window startling a poor child on the sidewalk. Mark chided Jaemin for cursing but he couldn't help the smile that rose to his face. It was _finally_ summer.

He had graduated, he had no stresses for at least one summer, before he started college and everything would get hard again. But he had this one summer where everything would be fine, and Mark was determined to make this summer important. 

“Oh! Let’s go to the beach!” Jaemin sat back down and looked at Mark with excitement in his eyes. When Mark didn't answer, Jaemin leaned over to the driver's seat and draped himself over Mark, gently shaking the boy, “Come onnnnnnn.”

“Get off, it’s too hot,” Mark scowled as he pushed Jaemin back into his seat and pushed the gas pedal when the light went green. 

“pleaseeeeee”

“I didn't bring a swimsuit,” Mark blatantly lied, to which Jaemin rolled his eyes. 

“You can borrow one of mine. Or you could just swim in your boxers.” Jaemin said quite suggestively as he reached over and tugged at Mark’s waistband.

 “Shut up!” Mark slapped away Jaemin’s grabby hands before reaching over and turning the radio up all the way to tune out Jaemin’s incessant whining.

  
***

 

Donghyuck was right, in a couple hours time, the beach was filled with pasty tourists laid out on bright towels, and rowdy kids screaming in the surf. 

“How you holding up?” Donghyuck called up to the lifeguard tower with a grin on his face. The look Jisung gave Donghyuck was answer enough. The older laughed before climbing up the tower for the second time that day and plopping down next to the lifeguard.

“If you had come an hour earlier you would've witnessed the music battle of the century,” Jisung sighed, his voice completely drained of energy, “These rednecks pulled up playing country music and the college kids took it as a challenge. Fuck, Donghyuck, Country music and Trap should never mix.”

“That sounds like quite the day,” Donghyuck hummed with a smile.

“It’s only noon,” Jisung groaned, “I have to be here until night!” The younger whined, launching into a rant about how he wished there was more than a handful of lifeguards, but Donghyuck wasn't listening.

Instead, he was watching a group of boy’s walking off the boardwalk, looking like they had come out from a Vineyard Vines ad. But one boy, in particular, caught Donghyuck’s eye, a scowl raising to his face as the boy drew closer.

Mark Lee, the school’s star basketball player with a work ethic almost bigger than his G-wagon and his ego. Okay, maybe Donghyuck had slightly foul feelings towards him but who could blame him?

Donghyuck had a crush, not on Mark Lee, _God no_ , he had a crush on Wong Yukhei, the sweet boy in the art program who seemed quiet at first but was louder than anyone Donghyuck had ever meet once he had opened up. Donghyuck fell for his soft smiles and encouraging words and he was going to ask Yukhei to prom and _finally_ get the date he wanted for so long, but then Mark Lee swooped in and stole Yukhei away. 

And Donghyuck, the man who was _obsessed_ with cliches, didnt go to prom because he couldn't stand to see Yukhei all dressed up in a suit with another man by his side. For that reason alone, Donghyuck silently declared Mark Lee as his enemy, for taking his hopes of a perfect prom away from him. 

However, the boy had the _audacity_ to smile and wave at Donghyuck when he passed him at the lifeguard tower.

“Fucker,” Donghyuck mumbled once Mark and his group of friends had moved down the beach.

“Who’s that new kid with Mark? I don't think I’ve seen him before.” 

“Hell if I know,” Donghyuck frowned, “I wouldn't get within a four feet radius of Mark even if you forced me.”

“You still have that grudge against him?” 

“Has he gotten any less annoying?” Donghyuck responded as he took Jisung’s sunglasses and slid them on his face.

“No, he hasn't. He wasn't annoying, to begin with.” Jisung snorted, “You're literally the only one who hates him.”

“I have every reason to hate him,” Donghyuck huffed, “He’s the other gay kid who’s good at sports and gets good grades but for  _some_ reason, he gets all the guys and I get nothing. He’s like my antithesis or some shit.” 

“Donghyuck shut up, you get tons of guys, you just never give them the time of day,” Jisung rolled his eyes.

 _He’s not wrong,_ “I have standards.”

“This is about Yukhei right?” Jisung asked, “You still like him?”

“Has _he_ gotten any less hot?” Donghyuck said with a grin. 

“Him and Mark broke up ages ago. Shoot your shot Hyuck.” Jisung said as he discretely took a drag from his Juul.

 “I refuse to be his rebound and I _refuse_ to be Mark’s sloppy seconds.” 

“That’s fair, but you aren't allowed to complain about it then.”

“Scuse you, I will complain all I want.” 

“Fuck you.” 

“Fuck you.”

“God, fuck me you’re so annoying.”

“Fuck you where?” Donghyuck pulled off the sunglasses to wink at Jisung. 

“Oh fuck off.” Jisung shoved Donghyuck into the side of the tower.

“I think Jisung and that Donghyuck kid are fucking.” Jaemin huffed as he sat on his towel.

“You think so?” Mark asked as he plopped down next to Jaemin, squirting some high SPF sunscreen into his palm.

“Jeez, don't you think that’s overkill?” Jaemin asked when he looked over at Mark. The sunscreen he generously lathered on, left his skin a nice shade of translucent white.

 “I don't wanna burn,” Mark slowly said as he kept rubbing the oily sunscreen into his already pale skin.

“At this rate you won't even tan,” Jaemin mumbled as he slid his Marc Jacobs sunglasses onto his face.

“Is that a bad thing?”

“Hey look who decided to show up.” Mark successfully distracted Jaemin from his pasty skin when he caught sight of Renjun and Jeno skating down the boardwalk towards the beach.

“Fuck yes, now we can have some fun.” Jaemin grinned as he jumped up and beckoned them over 

“I thought you always said they're no fun?” Mark said with furrowed eyebrows.

“Yeah but that’s only because they get all defensive and it's funny.” Jaemin giggled before his face when dead serious, “Don't tell them that.”

“I wasn't planning on it.”

“Good morning Baltimorons.” Renjun said with a smirk as he skid to a stop in front of Jaemin and Mark.

“It’s the afternoon and we are _definitely_ not in Baltimore.” 

“Is Renjun still in that weird Hairspray phase?” Jaemin asked Jeno, who gave a firm nod. Renjun was about to protest but Jeno gave him that heart melting smile and the older stopped. Mark thought it was actually disgusting how Jeno _literally_ made Renjun so weak and soft, but then again he still hadn't wrapped his head around the whole head over heels thing.

“Where do your parents think you are right now?” Mark asked with a knowing grin as Renjun wrapped his arms about Jeno’s waist. 

Jeno snorted.

“The church in the town over,” He said as Renjun smiled into his neck, pressing a kiss to a fading hickey on the soft skin. Jeno and Renjun had this  _deal_ of sorts. They both grew up in very strict Catholic households and since their parents were best friends, they grew up together. Once they were in high school they were sick of their sheltered little life so they decided to help each other. When they wanted to go to parties they would say they were having a sleepover at each other's houses, when they needed a smoke break they said they were going to youth group. Eventually, the two ended up hooking up with one another and slowly but surely, ended up a couple.

 But their ways didn't change. Think of it as like a weird bad boy good boy story, but...instead, they are both bad _and_ good boys.

“This summer is going to be so great,” Jaemin grinned as he took a sip from his diet coke and turned on the stereo. Some loud trashy pop spilt from the speakers and Mark could hear Jisung sigh up on the lifeguard tower.

“Fuck, no not again,” Jisung sighed and ran a hand through his hair as the pop got louder.

“You need a break,” Donghyuck giggled as he pulled out his phone, “Do you want me to call Yuta?” 

“Yes please,” Jisung nodded as Donghyuck put the phone to his ear and spoke to Yuta, head of the lifeguards.

“Jaehyun is gonna cover for you.” Donghyuck said as he hung up and put his phone back in his pocket.

“Fuck yeah,” Jisung sighed, “Wanna go to the Spritz with me?”

It was no surprise that Jisung wanted to go to The Spritz, it was the only place to get good food on the island. The Spritz, aka the most iconic shop on the island. _Sandy Spritz Soft Serve Shoppe,_ but that name was awfully too long so everyone just called it The Spritz.

 “I was gonna go to Sicheng’s Surf Shop and get my board sanded.”

“Why are there so many goddamn S’s on this island?” Jisung joked as he climbed down the tower, Donghyuck following in suit when he saw Yuta in the distance.

“Welcome to Staniel Cay!” Donghyuck said with a cheeky grin, before turning to walk down the beach, cool water under his feet and hot air on his back.

 

***

 

Na Jaemin loved a good party.

Maybe it was in his blood since his parents were also avid party animals but Jaemin was always down for a party. When he found out about the party at the bonfire on the beach for the first day of summer break, he immediately cleared his plans for the day and dragged his friends away for the night.

He started the night off fine, drinking just a little bit and dancing to the music. But then, in typical Na Jaemin fashion, he ended up wasted, yelling along to the songs without a single care in the world.

Mark tried to walk him home, but walking with a drunk Jaemin was no easy task. He made sure the boy made it to his beachfront home before he left to get some sleep before the sun rose, but Jaemin didn't have the same idea. Once Mark was gone, he decided to go for a walk down the beach, beer in hand, humming along to some music while he walked down the shore. Though eventually, his vision got blurry and soon enough he found himself face first in the sand, blackout drunk.

Park Jisung loved his job. 

Sure, it was a huge pain in the ass sometimes and it definitely had its downsides, he still loved it. The sun wasn't too hot, the breeze was just right and he was right next to The Spritz. 

After getting up early, Jisung grabbed his favourite book and his white whistle and ran down the beach. It was looking to be a great day, the sun was bright, the breeze was warm and the waves were curling just right. He knew Donghyuck would be down by the beach with Jaehyun and maybe even Johnny if he whined enough, and he knew he would have to kick the boy out since surfing was technically against the rules. 

The water looked beautiful, a dark blue crashing into white foam on the shore. Maybe it would've been a little prettier if there wasn't a man passed out face first in the sand.

It took Jisung a moment to register the fact that there was a man lying in the waves, but the second it did he gasped and let his book fall into the sand. He dropped down to the ground, gently turning the man over and onto his back. Jisung’s eyes widened when he realised it was the man with Mark earlier, but he quickly shook his head to clear his thoughts and focused on the task at hand. The man had a pulse and Jisung could feel his breath, so he obviously wasn't dead. 

“Fuck fuck fuck,” Jisung cursed to himself as he pumped his hands on the man’s chest to no avail. He sat back on his heels, looking at the man's face before taking in a deep breath, pinching his nose and slotting their lips together. Jisung pushed down the warm feeling in his chest blew air into the man’s mouth before pulling away and pumping his chest once more. He went in again pressing his lips against the man’s, but this time, the man pressed back.

 

///

 

Jaemin hated waking up. The sound of his alarm literally made his heart rate speed up ten times too fast, and it usually took him a solid hour and a half to fully wake up and get out of bed.

But, gosh, waking up to a random stranger kissing him, was  _definitely_ the best way to wake up. When he felt a pressure on his lips, Jaemin’s eyes fluttered open noticing a head of blonde hair and pink blushy cheeks.

Well, obviously he wasn't going to let this opportunity pass so he let his eyes close and kissed back, sliding his arms around the boy’s neck.

And Jisung was much too confused so he kissed back, completely in a daze and unaware of his actions. Once Jisung truly realised that the soft lips against his were moving, his eyes snapped open and he pulled back, covering his mouth in surprise. This was no longer CPR, it was a kiss.

 “If I say I'm dying, will you kiss me again?” Jaemin said with a cheeky grin. Jisung didn't answer, he just yelped when the man sat up and grabbed his head in pain, “Fuck, do you have any Advil?”

Jisung nodded and helped the man into the lifeguard hut, sitting him down on the bench and making sure there was always at least a five feet distance between them.

“Aw come on, I won't bite,” Jaemin winked, making Jisung cringe and turn around to grab the Advil.

“No seriously, what’s your name?” Jaemin asked as he took the bottle of water and pain medicine.

Jisung shook his head and frowned. 

“I’d like to know the name of the man who kissed me!” Jaemin said, making Jisung gasp and go nice shade of dark red.

 “I didn't kiss you!” 

“Well, I woke up with your lips against mine.”

“Fuck you.”

“Fuck _me._ ” Jaemin gave him a sultry look before bursting into a fit of laughter. Jisung grimaced and pushed down the weird sense of deja-vu.

“Name?”

Jisung sighed and gave in, “Jisung.”

“Nice to meet you!” the man jumped up and grabbed the pill bottle, “I’m Jaemin.”

He took a step closer and reached behind Jisung to put the bottle back on the shelf, leaving only a couple centimetres between them. _There goes the five foot distance._

“But you can call me… anytime.” Jaemin said with that cheeky grin, breath fanning against Jisung’s face.

“God that has to be the worst pick up line I've ever heard,” A very unimpressed Donghyuck said from the doorway.

 Jisung looked over at Hyuck with nothing short of fear in his wide eyes, as Jaemin turned to look at Hyuck in confusion.

“What is going on here?” Donghyuck sat into his hip and crossed his arms over his chest.

 

***

 

“And he just, kissed you?” Donghyuck asked Jisung walked down the banks.

“Yeah,” Jisung said in a small voice, only raising his head when he saw Chenle’s house in the distance.

Gee, Zhong Chenle was quite the character. He spent most of his time indoors, year-round, he could break records with the number of hours he had put into gaming. He also had the most astonishing stash of weed. Chenle didn't smoke, he just sold it, so his parents really didn't care, but the part that never failed to confuse Donghyuck was where it got it from. No one knew where he got it from.

“Fuck, Le, don't you think you need at least one light on? Maybe an open window?” Donghyuck grimace when they walked into the house, finding it to be completely dark. 

“No, I like to feel my eyes slowly decaying from the bright LEDs of my flat screen,” Chenle said from what Donghyuck assumed was the living room due to the blinding TV screen light.

“It's only the second day of break and you’ve already made a crease in your couch.” Donghyuck snorted when he noticed the Chenle shaped dent in the leather sofa. Chenle paused the game and looked back at the couch before grinning up at Donghyuck.

“It’s an art.”

“More like a waiting case of scoliosis.”

“Do you guys wanna play Borderlands?” Chenle ignored Donghyuck's comment in favour of offering Jisung a controller. 

“No, actually we are here for some info on this new kid.” Donghyuck said as he plopped down right in Chenle’s sofa crease, much to Le’s disapproval.

“Which kid?”

“The one Jisung kissed.”

“One of Mark’s friends.” Jisung and Donghyuck said at the same time, making the youngest gasp and smack Hyuck over the head.

“You kissed someone?!” Chenle yelled so loud Donghyuck thought that the glass vase next to them might just break.

“Why do you sound so surprised?” Jisung slouched, sounding very offended.

“Of course I'm surprised! Dude, I totally thought you were a nun or something.”

“Nuns don't sell weed.” Donghyuck chipped in.

“Back on topic!” Jisung yelled, pulling his hoodie over his head to cover his very red ears, “We need to find out who the guy is.”

“You kissed a guy you don't even know?!” Chenle’s eyes went wider than before and this time Donghyuck was silently applauding the glass vase for  _not_ cracking.

"I know his name."

“Look, we just need information on this kid. Me and Sung have never seen him before.” Donghyuck piped in, bringing them back on topic, “He has brown hair, he’s kinda tall and like _really_ close to Mark.”

"Names, Jaemin," Jisung added.

“Hmmm, I know who you’re talking about,” Chenle said, scrunching his eyebrows up as he thought, “His dogs’ names are Sandy and Danny.” 

“That information is literally of _no_ help.”

“It’s the information I have.” Chenle shrugged before turning back to his game.

“If you can get more info, I’ll buy you an ice cream. Three scoops of mint chocolate with hot fudge.” Donghyuck bribed.

“That’s a compelling offer,” Chenle said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette.

“I thought you didn't smoke?”

Chenle looked Donghyuck dead in the eyes as he took a big bite from the cigarette,

“It’s chocolate.”

“That makes sense,” Donghyuck giggled. 

“Yeah, sure I’ll look into the guy.” Chenle sighed as he turned off the TV and pulled out his laptop. That laptop was older than Chenle and it was a _miracle_ that it still worked.

“Wanna play The Sims with me?” Chenle popped the rest of the chocolate cigarette in his mouth and looked at Donghyuck and Jisung in question.

“I am never playing the sims with you again,” Jisung said with a firm shake of the head.

“Why?” Chenle pouted, tilting his head in confusion. 

“Last time, you forced our Sims into an underground torture chamber!” Jisung accused.

“But what else would you do in The Sims?”

“Take care of them?!” Jisung suggested making Chenle rolling his eyes and huff.

“Fine, we can do it _your_ way.” Chenle frowned, “Nuclear family on the verge of going broke with a mediocre life, fighting to survive until they die.”

“Wow, you literally just described my life.” Jisung snorted.

 “I didn't know The Sims could be so deep,” Donghyuck laughed as he peered over Chenle’s shoulder.

“It wouldn't be deep if you played my way.” Chenle pouted.

“Well if you didn't kill my sims off all the time then I would play with you.” Jisung bit back.

“You guys sound like toddlers,” Donghyuck grinned, “I’m going to the Spritz to get you ice cream, you should come,” Donghyuck said directly to Chenle.

"No thanks, I'll stay inside and get info on the Jaemin guy."

"I know you're not short on money and you _really_ need to leave the house.” Donghyuck said, “You’re going to get scurvy. For the fourth time.” 

“By staying inside I'm having mercy on the people that would otherwise me falling at my feet if I stepped outside,” Chenle responded, not looking away from his laptop screen.

Donghyuck rolled his eyes.

“Sung, you wanna come with?”

“Will you pay?” Jisung looked at Hyuck in interest.

“Maybe.”

Jisung frowned before sighing.

“Fine.”

“We’ll be back soon, you better have some info when we get back,” Donghyuck said as he stood up, Jisung following in tow.

Chenle shooed him off with a less than comforting wave of the hand, but as he put his hand on the door handle, the front door went flying open.

“Kun?” Donghyuck asked, as his eyes adjusted to the blinding light from outside. Sure enough, it was Kun, Chenle’s older brother and “glucose guardian” of sorts since he was the one constantly giving Chenle extra money to buy video games with (not like Chenle was totally loaded from selling fancy weed to the majority of Staniel Cay).

“Kun, thank you so much. My crops are watered, my skin is cleared, my wig is snatched, my hotel is Trivago. God bless.” Chenle said from the living room, making Kun roll his eyes and step inside the house.

“Are you going to say that every time I walk into the house?” Donghyuck heard Kun say as he walked into the living room, making him smile as he stepped into the sand dunes. 

“What a family,” Jisung muttered to himself, running a hand through his hair, already damp with sweat from the heat of the sun.

“You hear that?” Jisung’s eyes went wide as they reached the crowded part of the beach, loud music faintly thumping even from though they were still pretty far, “at least the rednecks left.

Jisung sighed, as they noticed the rave happening on the beach. Jisung’s shoulders sank even further when he noticed Yuta asleep on the lifeguard tower.

“I hate those fuckers,” Donghyuck seethed when he realised it was Mark and his friends partying on the beach with a bunch of giggly girls.

Honestly, Jisung normally wouldn't care but they were getting dangerously close to some kids making a sand castle, and he really didn't want a bunch of hurt, crying kids on his hands.

“Can you guys party elsewhere? This is a public beach,” Jisung said as he brazenly reached down and turned down their stereo. 

“Geez who died and made you king of the beach?” Renjun snorted and cocked his hip to one side, crossing his arms over his chest. Donghyuck was honestly surprised that Jisung kept his composure because Hyuck was already boiling with anger. 

“I’m a lifeguard, I think that gives me the authority.” Jisung rolled his eyes, “Look either turn your music down and chill out or go somewhere else that’s all I’m saying.”

“What a fucking stick in the mud,” Jeno mumbled under his breath before taking a long drag from his dry vape. 

Jisung was about to call him out for smoking on the beach when it was clearly not allowed, but then he remembered he had his Juul weighing heavy in his pocket and he kept his mouth shut. 

“Why don't you just join us? Let loose and take that stick out of your ass.” Renjun giggled before leaning his head on Jeno’s shoulder.

“Don't be rude,” Jaemin chided, “I’m sorry about them, they're wasted beyond belief.”

“Why don't we all go to the Spritz and sort this out over milkshakes?” Jaemin suggested before leaning close to Jisung, “It’s not like we aren't friends.”

 Jisung flushed a deep red before stepping back.

“Sure,” Jisung stuttered out trying to sound nonchalant but instead he sounded incredibly constipated. The last thing Donghyuck wanted to do was to be around Mark for a second longer but Jisung was literally tripping over the sand and he knew the boy needed some accompaniment. 

In the end, all six of them agreed to go to the spritz, the girls, however, decided to stay there and watch their stuff. Donghyuck was too hot and too annoyed by Mark’s mere _presence_ and all he wanted was a milkshake to cool him down but as they neared the spritz he realised he wasn't going to get that.

“No...you’re kidding,” Mark’s annoying voice said in disbelief as they all read the **_CLOSED FOR GOOD_ ** sign on the glass door.

“No way!” Donghyuck gasped, “This can't be true.”

“It is,” A deep voice sighed, making Donghyuck spin around. There, sat on one of the outside benches was the owner of Spritz, Sandy himself.

“You can't close The Spritz! It’s iconic.”

The group chorused in agreement.

“I don't have a choice. We just don't bring in enough money anymore. And I have to go away this summer and I don't have enough employees to keep this place running.”

Donghyuck looked back at the group with the glint of an idea shining in his eye.

“We can help,” Donghyuck said with a huge grin.

 “What?!” Mark blinked in shock, glaring at Donghyuck.

“It’s not like we have anything better to do this summer, we should help keep this place alive.” Donghyuck protested, “Think about it, what is Staniel cay without The Spritz? Where else are we supposed to get milkshakes and snacks?”

“He has a point,” Jaemin shrugged, “We really don't have anything better to do.”

“But-” Mark furrowed his eyebrows in frustration.

“No but’s Mark I don't want to hear it, you're helping us save the shoppe.” Donghyuck cut in, not letting Mark have the  _chance_ to say no.

“I think I can put our rivalry on hold to help,” Renjun grinned at Jisung before nodding, “Jeno and I are in.”

“Mark?” Donghyuck looked over at the boy who was frowning at his friends who so quickly betrayed him.

“Fine, I’m in.”

Look, Donghyuck hated Mark with _every_ fibre of his being, but there was nothing he loved more than a sundae on a hot day. Though it would be _so_ hard to deal with Mark and his dumb face, he decided he would put his rivalry aside for a short while, for the sake of the shop.

Mark, however, was hesitant to join for a different reason. He  _knew_ Donghyuck hated him and he never knew why. He knew that working with Donghyuck, in such small quarters would be so so hard.

  
It really fucking sucked, especially when Mark had the _biggest_ crush on Donghyuck.


	2. Teenage Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh my god, please, I will pay you to take Chenle outside,” Kun sighed as he walked into the room, rubbing his temples, “Earlier he spent three hours in this app called tiktok.”
> 
> “Back in my day tiktok was a Kesha song.” Kun huffed.

“I feel bad leaving the shop to a bunch of kids,” Sandy said to one of the remaining employees behind the counter. After Donghyuck and the others boldly declared that they would take over the shop for the summer, Sandy pulled the two remaining employees aside to talk to them. The three of them spoke to each other in hushed whispers, before walking back over to where the kids were sat in a booth.

“Well, even with you guys we don’t have enough staff,” One of the employees, Doyoung, said quite bluntly as he took a seat next to Donghyuck, “We have enough waiters, sure, but we have no kitchen staff.”

“Then let’s hire some!” Donghyuck said and as much as Doyoung and Jungwoo knew it would be unlikely, there was no stopping the fire burning bright in Donghyuck’s eyes.

“Chenle can make some signs, and we can put them up all over town,” Donghyuck suggested, earning a confused look from Chenle.

“When did I agree to this?” Chenle whispered to Donghyuck.

“If you do, I’ll buy you a Nintendo Switch,” Jaemin cut in.

“That’s a solid deal,” Chenle broke out in a grin, “Fine, yeah I’ll help.”

"Are you guys sure about this?” The other employee, Jungwoo, said with concerned eyes, “I mean, you guys have the whole summer ahead of you, do you really want to be working the whole time?”

“I’m sure we can make it fun,” Donghyuck smiled as he elbowed Chenle, the younger nodding along.

“And this place means so much to everyone on the island, it’s only fair that we pitch in,” Jeno added on.

“I’m sure this’ll look good for college too,” Renjun piped in, a stupid grin on his face.

Doyoung gave Jungwoo a side glance, a sympathetic look in his eyes.

“It’s worth a shot,” Jungwoo shrugged, “I’ll teach you guys how to work the register and make the milkshakes, and Doyoung will take care of the financial stuff, but you guys need to realise that this isn’t going to be easy.”

“Yeah well, it’s worth it to help out Sandy,” Jaemin said sincerely, earning a grin from the shop owner.

“Yup! Sandy, you can leave it to us, we can handle it while you’re away,” Renjun said with a bright smile.

“You kids are too good,” Sandy gave them a warm smile, “I’ll leave it to you then!” He said before grabbing his hat and giving the store one last once over and leaving.

“Well, I guess this means we’re in charge,” Jeno grinned, a mischievous look in his eyes.

“Don’t let it get to your head,” Doyoung rolled his eyes before laughing along.

“Well, any ideas on how to spiffy the shop up?” Jungwoo asked, looking over the group with bright eyes.

“I think we should have a theme? Like surf or something like that?” Donghyuck pitched, playing with his hands under the table.

“I like that! But surf is _so_ overdone, we need something fresh…” Doyoung said before closing his eyes in thought, “What if we sleep on it and meet up tomorrow? For now, we can just put up flyers.”

“Okay, sounds like a plan,” Mark smiled, looking over at the group. 

_Looks like my summer just took a turn._

 

***

 

Park Jisung had no good luck. 

It was like every time his life seemed to finally be going okay, _something_ would have to ruin it. And this was definitely one of those times. He had been looking forward to this summer for ages, he just couldn’t wait to finally relax in his lifeguard tower and do nothing but tan and collect salt, but obviously, the universe had other plans for him. This time his bad luck came in the form of Na Jaemin.

Na Jaemin, the teenage heartthrob, the charmer, the boy of Jisung’s dreams- okay maybe I’m rambling and exaggerating a bit, but you get the point. Jaemin was everything Jisung had dreamed of, yet for some reason, he was conflicted. He had read _thousands_ of teen magazines, telling him exactly how to live his perfect little adolescent life, but they never wrote out what to do if the boy of your dreams kisses you when he’s drunk and continues to tease you in front of his friends.

He should be happy, right? He thought he should be over the moon, yet for some reason he had the urge to push Jaemin away, to keep their little summer fling a secret. 

That was gonna be hard if they were gonna be working at the spritz together.

“Gee these flyers Chenle made are awfully pretty don’t you think?” Jaemin said with that shit-eating grin that sadly made Jisung’s heart skip a beat, “Just like youuuu.”

“Shut up,” Jisung rolled his eyes as he stapled one of the flyers into the telephone post.

Jaemin stepped into Jisung’s line of vision, his smile big as he looked the younger up and down.

“Make me.”

Jisung flushed, stumbling over his words as he set off into a dead sprint away from Jaemin. The older yelped in confusion before chasing after Jisung, who was still bright red and _very_ flustered. They were passing by the lifeguard hut when a familiar mop of brown hair caught Jisung’s eyes, stopping dead in his tracks when he realised it was none other than Jung Jaehyun.

Jung Jaehyun, his _impossible_ older brother, who would never let him live if he found out what had gone down between him and Jaemin. Jisung knew he had about three seconds before Jaehyun saw him and Jaemin and he _knew_ Jaemin would not be able to keep his mouth shut, so he spun around, grabbed Jaemin and dragged him behind the lifeguard hut. Jisung only relaxed once he knew he was out of Jaehyun’s line of vision.

“Ohoho I love it when you take control,” Jaemin giggled, making Jisung slap a hand over the older’s mouth, effectively silencing him.

“Please be quiet,” Jisung whispered, his eyes silently begging him to shut up.

“What’s wrong?” Jaemin asked, quietly this time, his eyes genuinely concerned.

“My brother,” Jisung started, “Is right over there, and he will never stop bullying me if he knew what happened between us.”

Jaemin’s eyes flashed with realisation before he settled back into his usual annoying grin.

“So you want me to keep quiet?”

“Yes, please.”

“Kiss me then.”

Jisung blinked, unable to process Jaemin’s words for a couple of seconds.

“What?!”

“Come on, kiss me. Buy my silence.” Jaemin quirked an eyebrow in a silent challenge, “What, do you want me to tell him?”

“You suck,” Jisung huffed before he grabbed Jaemin by the collar and brought their lips together.

 

***

 

“You know, I get the feeling he stops by here, _just_ to remind me how hot he is,” Donghyuck said as he pushed his sunglasses into his hair to get a better look at Yukhei.

“Or maybe it’s to remind Mark,” Jisung suggested, earning a slap on the shoulder from Donghyuck.

“As if. they’re ancient history.” Donghyuck huffed as he sat up on the towel, scowling when he noticed Mark walking towards Yukhei. The two hugged, bright smiles on their faces as they talked to one another, “Right?”

“Totally," Jisung said, though he didn't look totally convinced, "Okay maybe not...look we just have to decode his body language!"

Donghyuck nodded, crawling over and peeking over their umbrella to look at Yukhei.

"If he's into Mark, he'll shake his hair, stretch his arms, and flex his muscles," Jisung said with a determined look in his eyes.

"Which magazine did you get that from?" Donghyuck snorted.

"Teen Vogue."

Donghyuck was about to tease Jisung when Yukhei ran a hand through his hair making Donghyuck gasp.

"What was that?"

"Fingers. That was fingers through the hair...I mean technically that wasn't shaking," Jisung comforted as he looked back over the umbrella at Yukhei, watching in absolute horror as Yukhei shook his hair.

"No, No, No, please Gods of Love, no flex!" Donghyuck whispered as Yukhei stretched his arms.

And then, much to Donghyuck and JIsung's chagrin, he flexed his muscles.

"NO!" Jisung and Donghyuck screamed, flopping back onto the towel in defeat.

“Woah, what’s wrong with you two?” Yuta said as he walked up behind them, catching the two off guard.

Jisung sighed, shrugging his shoulders before sitting up and responding.

“Teenage angst.”

“Valid,” Yuta nodded, “Hey there’s some popsicles in the lifeguard hut if you wanna soothe some of that teenage angst.”

“I’m past the point of popsicles,” Donghhyuck deadpanned, still laid starfish out on the sand.

“Get up, Hyuck come on.” Jisung rolled his eyes as he stood up and grabbed one of Donghyuck’s arms, pulling him up to sit.

“I’d rather lay here and wallow in my sadness.”

“I think Yukhei is coming over here.” 

That got Donghyuck up in less than two seconds. The three of them walked over to the lifeguard hut where Yuta got them both a popsicle.

“FOUR MONTHS,” Jaehhyun yelled as he and Johnny, Donghyuck’s older brother, walked into the hut.

“What’s going on? What’s he talking about?” Donghyuck looked up at Johnny with questioning eyes.

“It’s not a big deal-” Johnny started to say before he was cut off by Jaehyun.

“THAT’S HOW LONG YOU STOOD BY AND WATCHED ME WATER A FAKE PLANT,” Jaehyun yelled as a laughing Sicheng followed in after them.

Johnny, Jaehyun, Yuta, Sicheng and Taeil--Donghyuck’s other older brother, were all childhood friends, completely inseparable until of course, college came around. Johnny, Jaehyun and Yuta all ended up in the same college and all lived together in a loft which, of course, led to many many stories to share. Taeil went to a different college and was about three years into med school and Sicheng was studying abroad in China. So this meant whenever they were together, it was non-stop storytelling and drawling on and on about what they all missed.

“Hey, looks like everyone's back.” Donghyuck grinned as he took a seat on one of the stools.

“Yeah. The Goon Squad is back together.” Yuta said with that stupid smile as Sicheng rolled his eyes.

“We are not called the Goon Squad.” 

“It’s a cool name!” 

“It is _not._ ” 

“I already bought jackets.” Yuta visibly deflated.

“Hyuck, do you like your new board?” Sicheng cleared his throat and turned to face Donghyuck in an obvious attempt to change the topic.

“Yeah, I haven't tried it out yet, but _fuck_ it’s gorgeous, thanks Sicheng. I brought it with me and I was planning on trying it out but considering _all_ the lifeguards are here…” Donghyuck looked over at Yuta with hope in his eyes.

“Oh no, Donghyuck, I’m weak to puppy dog eyes.” Yuta sighed and covered his eyes, “I’m not looking. Go away. And don’t let the head lifeguard catch you.”

“But you’re the head lifeguard.” Donghyuck tilt his head in confusion.

“Exactly,” Yuta winked before waving Hyuck off.

Donghyuck grinned, grabbing Jisung by the arm and pulling him outside. Sicheng smiled slightly as he watched Donghyuck grab his board and take off into the waves, Jisung following in suit on his much more worn-out board.

“Sicheng,” Yuta sighed as he stepped behind the counter and propped his elbows up on the splintering wood, head resting on his hands, “I wish you would surf again.”

Sicheng gave him a blank look, before letting a private smile slip through, “Maybe one day.”

“Are they allowed to do that?” Renjun asked as him, Jaemin, Jeno and Mark walked down the boardwalk to the beach, catching sight of Donghyuck and Jisung surfing on the crystal blue waves.

“I don’t think so, but Jisung’s brother is a lifeguard so maybe they get special privileges?” Jaemin answered as he took a bite from his candy apple, staring at the pair in the water. 

“How did you know that? I didn’t know you were close with Jisung.” Jeno asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

Jaemin smiled to himself, “We all have our secrets.” 

“Weirdo,” Renjun whispered as they reached their usual spot under the trees. Jaemin giggled slightly as he laid down his towel, Renjun giving him a weird look as he whispered something unintelligible to Jeno.

“Ah fuck,” Mark winced as he sat down, his eyebrows furrowed in pain. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“I think I pulled a muscle running this morning.”

Renjun snorted. 

“You can’t pull what you don’t have.” 

“Don’t be rude,” Jaemin scolded, though the grin on his face was apparent.

“So does this mean that you’re too fragile or does it mean that your body is too buff and can’t handle a morning jog?” Jeno teased, earning a confused look from Mark.

“No no, I get it, like, if I punch myself and it hurts, am I weak or strong?” Jaemin asked, looking at the others with amusement dancing in his eyes.

“Weak,” Jeno simply answered. 

“Strong,” Mark countered.

“An idiot.” Renjun rolled his eyes as he took a bite from his ice cream. 

“I hope you choke on your spoon.”  

“Kinky.”

“You suck.” Mark gave up, his shoulders slouching as he pouted at Renjun who quirked an eyebrow in response.

“You swallow.”

Mark knew there was no winning, so he frowned and reached into their cooler pulling out a La Croix and looking back out at the ocean. With the salty air blowing through his grey hair, Donghyuck looked absolutely other-worldly. He looked like he belonged there, out on the sea, his white swim shirt clinging to his body like a second skin, a slight smile on his face as he hit a wave _just_ right. It was like he came to the beach just to once again prove that he was drop-dead gorgeous, and it definitely wasn’t helping Mark’s pesky feelings.

“Hey is that Yukhei?” Jeno sat up, interest piqued as he shaded his eyes with his hand. Mark, who had yet to take his eyes off of Donghyuck, watched as the younger looked over, catching sight of Yukhei and promptly falling back into the ocean.

“Yo! Mark, what’s up dude!” Yukhei said with that blinding grin as he jogged up to the group in all his Baywatch glory.

“Hey, what are you still doing here?” Mark broke out in a smile as he got up to stand eye to eye with Yukhei- or as close as he could get.

“I was gonna go unpack, but I thought fuck it, school’s finally over, I’m gonna enjoy the sun a bit longer.” Yukhei breathed out a laugh as he looked over the beach, sun twinkling in his brown eyes.

“Yeah, It took long enough,” Mark snorted, “How’ve you been?” 

“I’ve been pretty happy, it’s all good here, sweetheart,” Yukhei spoke easily, cringing when he noticed his Freudian slip, “Shit sorry, I didn’t mean to call you that. Habit, I guess?”

It hadn’t been too long since they broke up, and it definitely wasn’t like they hated each other. It was a nice clean break up, they just… fell out of love, no feelings hurt. It was just a bit awkward in conversation.

“Yukhei, you can call me whatever you want,” Mark smiled, patting Yukhei on the shoulder.

“Okay, Optimus Prime.”

The two burst into laughter, hands touching, smiles bright as they were drawn into their own world like old times. With the bubbling feelings in their chest at the promise of a fun future, the smell of salt in the air and the cold ocean, what was left to be desired. Well, cold ocean if you _didn’t_ count the spot where Donghyuck was red in the face, absolutely fuming at what he was seeing.

“Stupid Mark, and his stupid smile and his stupid charms and stupid fucking jokes that make Yukhei laugh.” Donghyuck grit his teeth as he stood in the water, only his head poking up above the waves.

“Hyuck, chill. I can literally _see_ the steam coming out of your ears,” Jisung snorted as he paddled up, pale legs hanging off the side of his old board.

“This is fucking dumb,” Donghyuck frowned up at Jisung’s silhouette as he swam back over to his board.

“What’re you up to this summer?” Yukhei asked, dragging Mark’s eyes away from the ocean.

“Oh um, actually, I’m working at the spritz, I guess,” Mark said before explaining the situation.

“Aw shit, that’s so cool!” Yukhei’s smile reached his eyes, twinkling under the rays, “Whose idea was that?” 

Mark smiled, looking over at the ocean, pointing at the head of grey hair.

“Jisung, he’s pointing, why is he pointing?” Donghyuck panicked as his nails thrummed against the new board underneath him, bobbing in the clear waves.

“Donghyuck,” Mark answered with a grin on his face as Yukhei spun around to spot Donghyuck in the glistening sea. Gasping once he saw Donghyuck, he started waving like crazy, distracting poor little Hyuck from the huge wave approaching. Mark opened his mouth to call out or point or do something, as did Jisung, but Donghyuck was locking eyes with Yukhei, in another _realm_. 

“Oh, that can’t be good,” Yukhei winced as Donghyuck got knocked (quite painfully) under the waves. Again. 

“Yeah, should we go see if he’s okay?” Mark said before looking up at Yukhei, only to see that the latter wasn’t even looking at Donghyuck anymore. Instead, he was looking up the beach at the car that had just pulled up. It was a car Mark knew well-- it was his brother, Taeyong, finally showing up to the beach late after spending the weekend at his college parties.

“I think I’ll get going before Taeyong gets here,” Yukhei said as he finally tore his eyes from Taeyong. 

“You’re still scared of him?” Mark breathed out a laugh as he looked up at Yukhei in disbelief.

“Noooooo, of course not,” Yukhei rolled his eyes before he looked at Taeyong one more time, “Okay, yeah, you got me. Goodbye.”

And then Yukhei was off, speed walking down the beach to his group of friends.

“ _Why_ was he waving to us?” Donghyuck questioned as he and Jisung walked out of the water, boards in hand.

“I don’t know Hyuck, maybe Mark said something?” Jisung suggested as they propped their boards against the lifeguard shack, “Speaking of Mark, I think he’s coming this way.”

“Fucker,” Donghyuck said under his breath before standing straight, eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he spotted the person walking next to Mark, “Is that Taeyong?”

“Shit, fucking hell, literally end me now, fuck,” Jisung swore, running a hand through his hair in what could either be called stress or anger. Or both.

“Now now, we will have none of that. This is a pg-13 area,” Johnny poked his head out the lifeguard hurt with a dumb grin on his face, “We want to keep our rating, don’t we?”

“Whatever! God, I can’t do this, the noises, the sleep I lost, the _monopoly,_ ” Jisung shuddered before looking up at Donghyuck with panic in his eyes.

“What the fuck, Jisung?” Donghyuck asked, confusion written all over his face.

“Language,” Johnny scolded with a smile.

“Right sorry,” Donghyuck cleared his throat, “Whom the fuck?”

“That’s not what I meant,” Johnny frowned, earning a passive-aggressive smile from Donghyuck and a _very_ expressive finger.

“Just don’t let Taeyong see-” Jisung started to say before he was cut off by a voice behind him.

“Jaehyun,” Taeyong said once Jaehyun walked outside the hut to see what the commotion was about.

“Well well well, look what the cat dragged in,” Jaehyun scoffed, leaning against the worn wood as he looked Taeyong up and down.

“Are they friends?” Donghyuck whispered to Jisung.

“I came to the beach to relax, looks like I can’t escape the help, huh,” Taeyong said to Mark, though everyone knew the intent wasn’t for him.

“Okay, definitely not friends.” Donghyuck’s eyes widened.

“You’re a lifeguard, shouldn't you be blowing your whistle and running around? Are you too busy blowing something else, hmm?” Taeyong’s eyes narrowed into an intimidating glare that Jaehyun merely laughed at.

“You know Taeyong, Maybe you should help out around the beach, and clean up the trash a bit? You know the environment is going to shit, global warming and the turtles are choking on plastic and Taeyong, not everyone likes that. I know you might, hmmm should I mention what happened between you and that upperclassmen Seulgi? You _definitely_ liked choking on plastic then.” Jaehhyun countered earning a scoff from Taeyong.

“ _You’re_ an absolute dildo, Jung Jaehyun. I’d call you a dick but you’re not real enough.” Taeyong seethed.

“Fuck you.” 

“Fuck me yourself, coward.” Taeyong challenged, tilting his head to the side with a playful look in his intense glaring eyes.

“Oh you’re fucking _on-_ ” Jaehyun grinned as he stepped forward before he was cut off by Johnny.\ 

“Hold on there, we try to not get the part of the beach wet, so whatever is happening here is gonna have to stop,” Johnny said as he stepped in and pushed the two apart.

“Hey, Hyuck!” Jaemin grinned as he slung himself over Mark’s shoulders, Jeno and Renjun stepping in beside the pair, “You looked hot while surfboarding.”

“Shut up,” Donghyuck looked away with a frown on his face.

“Excuse him, he’s going through an emo phase.” Johnny giggled as he threw an arm around Donghyuck.

“I am _not_ ,” Donghyuck hissed.

“Are you busy later?” Jaemin asked, eyes alight with mischief.

“Um, I don’t know...maybe?”

“Well, we’re having a sleepover and we were wondering if you wanted to come?” Jaemin offered before adding on, “You can bring Jisung and your other friend, if you want.”

“Yeah, it’ll be fun, we’re gonna brainstorm ideas for The Spritz and watch movies and maybe have s’mores or something.” Jeno grinned, stepping forward a bit, a smile in his usually dark and intimidating eyes.

“No, thank you,” Donghyuck smiled politely. Hanging out with Mark and his group of friends was not exactly Donghyuck’s idea of a good time and he knew Jisung and Chenle would agree.

“You sure?” 

Donghyuck nodded. 

“Well if you change your mind, the offer still stands,” Jaemin said before sending Donghyuck a blinding grin and walking back to his spot under the trees with the others. Mark stopped, looking over his shoulder at Donghyuck with what could almost be called the beginnings of a smile before he turned back around and ran to catch up with his group.

Donghyuck scoffed and grabbed Jisung’s arm, pulling him towards the boardwalk.

“Where are we going?” Jisung asked, quickening his pace to keep up with Donghyuck. For someone so small, he walked _fast_ forcing Jisung to speedwalk to keep up.

“Chenle’s house.”

 

***

 

“And then he _smiled_ at me,” Donghyuck said from Chenle’s couch, feet on the pillows, head in Jisung’s lap.

“Maybe he was trying to be nice?” Chenle offered one hand in a bag of funions, the other hand holding his controller, eyes glued to the screen.

“No way,” Donghyuck rolled his eyes, “He’s totally trying to show off that he’s friends with Yukhei and I’m not.”

Jisung and Chenle shared a confused look before Jisung pushed Donghyuck off his lap, forcing him to sit up. 

“Why don't we go outside?” Jisung gestured towards the only open window, “The suns setting and the waves are perfect for skimboarding.” 

“Oh my god, _please,_ I will pay you to take Chenle outside,” Kun sighed as he walked into the room, rubbing his temples, “Earlier he spent three hours in this app called tiktok.”

“Back in my day tiktok was a Kesha song.” Kun huffed.

After a lot of begging and bribing, they finally got Chenle outside. Though he spent about ten minutes complaining about the heat and the hot sand and basically everything, once he got on his skimboard everything was fine. It was like when they were kids again, skimboarding on the breakers, splashing each other and doing tricks to show off. 

But things were obviously a lot different, school had definitely changed them, making them quieter and less confident to show off the tricks they knew well. Chenle spent less time outside and more time inside, Jisung was less proud of his job as a lifeguard since the kids at school made fun of the sand he tracked everywhere. It was the same group of friends, same ocean, same tricks yet it felt  _different._

“Fuck school,” Donghyuck said from where he was sat on the sand, watching his two friends skim in circles around each other. 

“Agreed,” Jisung snorted, “Come board with us!”

“The sun feels nice,” Donghyuck sighed as he tilt his head back, catching the last bits of light before getting up and getting back on his board. It was a lot like his surfboard, purple and made out of this beautiful fibreglass. 

“Nice board,” Jeno called as him and Renjun walked up to the shore, “Is it your sisters?”

“Nice haircut! Is it your little brothers?” Donghyuck countered as he skimmed to a stop on the sand, pointing at Jeno’s bowl cut. 

“Nice one,” Jeno grinned before gesturing down at his own skimboard, “mind if we board with you?”

Donghyuck looked back at Jisung and Chenle who merely shrugged.

“Sure why not?” Donghyuck answered before setting back off into the waves, Jeno and Renjun sharing a secret smile before joining. Now Donghyuck was consciously showing off, floating on the waves with ease and getting airtime that could put professionals to shame.  

“Dude, That’s sick!” Jeno yelled, a bright smile on his face as he hit a breaker just right, pulling off an impressive jump. The two silently competed against each other, until they both messed up, sending them into the waves. They resurfaced with smiles on their faces and laughs bubbling from their lips.

“You aren't half bad,” Donghyuck grinned.

“Same goes for you,” Jeno smiled as he stood up and offered his hand out for Donghyuck.

“Sorry if I came off as rude...to be honest, You guys kind of intimidate me so I wanted to look tough,” Jeno said as he sheepishly ran a hand through his hair.

“Intimidating? Us?” Donghyuck blinked in surprise, “If _I’m_ gonna be honest, you two intimidate _me_. With your whole...bad boy thing.”

Renjun walked over, wrapping his arms around Jeno’s waist and hooking his chin on Jeno’s shoulder as the two laughed in harmony. 

“You’re cool Donghyuck,” Jeno said genuinely, “Are you sure you don't want to come to the sleepover tonight?” 

Donghyuck thought it over. Jeno and Renjun weren't _terrible_ and sure Jaemin came off as annoying, but he wasn't a bad guy. Maybe if he stayed with Jeno the whole night he could completely avoid Mark, and _maybe_ have fun.

“Sure, why not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay on the chapter ;-;
> 
> for everyone who doesn't follow my twitter-- ive gone through alot recently, i had my dance showcase, kcon, i got to dance with fromis_9 and...just found out there's a chance I have ovarian cancer
> 
> im sorry if updates come slowly but im really trying!! :) pls leave a comment or kudos or bookmark! they really keep me going!!
> 
> see ya next time :>


	3. Teenage Heartthob Behaviour

“Are you sure you know where you’re going?” Jisung asked as he looked around warily at the trees towering above them.

“Of course I know where I’m going, I’ve been taking this short cut since I was a kid,” Mark explained as he stepped over a log.

“I didn’t know I was signing up for a hike when I said I’d go to your slumber party.” Donghyuck frowned as he swatted a bug away. 

“It’s not a slumber party.” Mark snapped.

“How am I supposed to know that? What if you’ve just lured me into the woods to kill me?” Donghyuck teased, an absolutely incorrigible smile on his face.

“Trust me Donghyuck, If I wanted to kill you, I would’ve done it ages ago.” Mark snorted.

“Thank you?”

“You’re welcome.”

Silence ensued.

“Hey look! Is that a praying mantis?” Jaemin yelled in a blatant attempt to lighten the atmosphere.

“Yeah, I think so.” Renjun nodded, leaning over to get a better look.

“Don't have sex with it. It’ll eat you afterwards.” Chenle said as he put a hand on Renjun’s shoulder and pulled him away from the bug.

“Good call. It was looking at me all seductive like.” Renjun sarcastically said before breathing out a laugh.

“That’s how they get you,” Chenle responded, his face and voice much too serious for comfort.

“Chenle, _please_ get outside more.” Jisung sighed as he grabbed the other by the hand and pulled him to walk down the “path” again.

Donghyuck wasn't sure if his decision to go to the sleepover was a good one. He had a habit of making last-minute decisions. Sure it wasn't a good thing but it lead to fun stories. Jumping off of cliffs, making unlikely friends, but this really wasn't the same thing. He just felt...out of place. His plans for the night were to skimboard the length of the beach, maybe smoke a little and then go to bed early, yet here he was, fraternising with the enemy.

Maybe that was a little dramatic, but Donghyuck _was_ dramatic and he _knew_ that. (yes and he was still salty about prom, but you can hardly blame him) 

As they approached the gate to The Bluffs, Donghyuck’s regret started to grow and grow and fester until it overtook him. Hyuck never spent too much time around The Bluffs since the gate was impossible to sneak past and he never really had a reason to go there. The bluffs were all sweater vests and golden retrievers and that _really_ wasn't his scene. Yet, here he found himself, entering the house of his sworn enemy.

Mark’s house was just as big as Donghyuck thought it would big. It was modern and annoyingly bright, and once again Donghyuck found himself feeling out of place.

“Hey,” Jeno elbowed Donghyuck in the side, a bright smile on his face. Everyone else was busy taking off their shoes, so no one paid much attention to their little side conversation, “I’m glad you decided to come.”

“You're the one who practically begged me,” Donghyuck rolled his eyes, though his tone held no bite. The blonde barked out a laugh, his eyes melting into crescents. 

“Oh, Hyuck I think we are going to get along _fabulously,_ ” Jeno swung an arm around Donghyuck’s shoulders and led him further into the house.

And then that feeling of regret deep in Donghyuck’s gut eased a little bit. _Yeah okay maybe Mark sucks, but Jeno isn't bad at all, I’ll just stay with him the whole night_ , Donghyuck thought as Jaemin took his bag and presumably took it to the room they were sleeping in.

As Jeno lead Donghyuck further into the house, the latter thought about how weird his current situation was. Here he was, in his sworn enemy’s house, with Jaemin, the kid that got arrested at a senior party and Jeno, the one who made out with Renjun in a confessional box. Definitely not what he was expecting to do on this particular Tuesday night. 

“Why did I let you rope me into this?” Chenle sharply whispered as he tugged Donghyuck away from Jeno.

“Why did _you_ let me let you let me rope you into this?” Donghyuck whispered back as Jeno snickered and pulled him back. 

“Sorry babe, you're stuck with us now,” Jeno giggled as they walked down the stairs into the basement. Donghyuck couldn't help the pang of jealousy that radiated through his chest since he didn't have a big house or a finished basement but Mark had both.

More reasons for Mark to be his sworn enemy.

“So, what are we watching?” Jaemin asked as he took a seat on the couch.

“Grease!” Renjun grinned. Donghyuck hated to admit that he had never actually watched Grease. Admitting that at school made every theatre kid in the vicinity cringe in horror, but it was the truth.

“Aw, Grease is my favourite!”  Mark grinned as he settled in his seat next to Jaemin. Donghyuck  _really hated_ the way that the stupid smile on mark’s face made his heart melt _just_ a little bit, but he refused to admit it.

 

***

 

Donghyuck as a bit of a cuddler. He blamed it on his clingy and overprotective brothers. When he was a kid, the beach house got much too cold during the winter and his brothers would cuddle him until he fell asleep. That got him into the  _horrible_ and _life ruining_ habit of latching onto the closest thing to him. 

Usually, it was fine since he only really shared a bed with Jisung and Chenle and they were his best (and only) friends and they didn't care. Well, they complained a lot but Donghyuck knew that deep down they really didn't mind.  

However today it was very different. 

After they had finished watching Grease and many many other movies into the wee hours of the night, they all split into rooms and Donghyuck, half-asleep stumbled into Mark’s bed since it was the only room left. He put a pillow between them to make sure that they didn't accidentally touch each other when they slept, but apparently God had other plans.

Mark woke up early, as he usually did since he was still used to the early mornings that school had forced upon him. The first thing he noticed was that he was _very_ hot and the second thing he noticed was that he was  _not_ alone in his bed. 

He looked down slightly to see that Donghyuck was clinging onto him, his arms tightly wrapped around Mark’s waist, leg thrown over his thigh and his head tucked under Mark’s chin. Almost instantly Mark’s heart rate picked up. Not often is it that the boy who hates you (also the boy you're head over heels in love with) is hugging you like his life depends on it.

Mark all but froze, not even daring to breathe as he analyzed the situation. After enjoying the moment for a few seconds, Mark started carefully attempting to pry Donghyuck off of his body, however the second he tried to move, Donghyuck groaned and pulled Mark back. 

“Mmmmm,” Donghyuck groaned before burying his face deeper into Mark’s neck, drawing a high pitched squeak from Mark’s lips. Donghyuck’s grip temporarily tightened and Mark was _very_ aware of the fact that he could feel Donghyuck’s breath hot against his neck. 

For just a moment Mark let himself indulge in his desires. For just a moment he let himself pretend that Donghyuck didn't hate him and that he was clinging onto Mark because he wanted to-- because he liked Mark. Though the older knew that wasn't true.

Mark liked to dream. He could come up with imaginary situations and worlds within his mind. Currently he was pretending to live in the world where Donghyuck liked him. The world where Donghyuck would wake up and grin sleepily before pressing a kiss to Mark’s waiting lips.

But that would never come. Mark chided himself for being so selfish and letting the situation continue on so long. After a moment of hopeless dreaming, Mark went back to attempting to peel Donghyuck off of his body.

“Oh, Mark.”

Mark looked up to see that Chenle had poked his head in the doorway, a knowing grin on his face as he took in their current position.

“Now _that_ is a compromising position,” Chenle giggled as he pulled out his phone and snapped a photo before Mark could protest.

But he couldn't protest anyway, not with Donghyuck clinging onto him.

“Good luck with that. Donghyuck is a bit of a cuddler.” 

“ _A bit?”_ Mark grit out as he struggled to get out of Donghyuck’s deathly tight grip.

“Shut up,” Donghyuck’s raspy morning voice mumbled out before he nuzzled into Mark’s chest. 

“Yeah...I’ll leave you to it,” Chenle whispered before slinking out of the doorway.

Donghyuck froze in Mark’s arms and it was silent for all of three long slow seconds before Donghyuck was propelling himself backwards, so fast he hit the opposite wall. Mark propped himself up on his elbows, giving Donghyuck a half-smile.

“Morning?" 

“This didn't happen.” Donghyuck quickly spat out, his cheeks red and his hair adorably messed up as his chest heaved up and down.

“Okay,” Mark breathed out, feeling slightly breathless as he took in Donghyuck’s form. Mark cursed the stars for making Donghyuck sleep in his stupid bed. All it did was get his silly hopes up, all it did was let him indulge himself in his little crush that wouldn't go anywhere because Donghyuck didn't like him.

Donghyuck hated him.

“I’m sorry,” Mark whispered as Donghyuck got out of bed.

“It’s my fault.” Donghyuck mumbled as he slid his socks and slippers on, “Come on, I can smell food downstairs.”

Donghyuck _prayed_ that Mark would ignore his temporary moment of weakness. he would have to kick Taeil and Johnny for making him so clingy in his sleep.

And he got the opportunity to do so later on.

After eating breakfast so lovingly cooked by Jaemin, they decided to head down to the beach. Donghyuck was _very_ happy to be out of the huge house, for some reason it felt terribly stuffy. Yes, the house was big but it had this overwhelming sense of expectation that Donghyuck just couldn't handle. he much preferred the smell of the sea and the brine in his hair that the sea had to offer. 

“That’s funny,” Jeno grinned as they walked down the sand dunes.

“Hmm?” Donghyuck curiously looked over at him.

“You look happier on the beach,” He smiled, eyes morphing into sweet little crescents. 

Donghyuck laughed, light and breathy as a breeze picked up over the ocean, bringing in the smell of the ocean that he loved so dearly, “Yeah, I guess so.” 

“Woah,” Jaemin blinked, eyes wide, “Look at you. All happy and smiling. Shits, beautiful. I could fall in love.”

That earned him an elbow to the ribs from Mark and a snort from Donghyuck.

For just a moment, just one moment, it felt like they were all friends. It felt like they had all been friends for years and years, it felt...normal. Donghyuck didn't feel like they were the rich preppy kids that he hated, he didn't feel like they were his competition for a prom date, they felt like _friends_.  

 _Maybe I should just give them a shot_. 

Then their precious little moment was interrupted by shouting down the beach. Donghyuck looked over his shoulder to see none other than Taeyong and Jaehyun fighting down by the lifeguard hut.  

A smile rose to his face despite the situation. 

“I should probably go see what’s going on down there,” Donghyuck turned back to the group with a grin.

“Please do.”

“I can't tell if they are gonna punch each other or fuck each other,” Renjun whispered.

“Honestly, it could go either way,” Chenle whispered back before throwing the group a cheeky grin and following Donghyuck and Jisung down the beach to the hut.

“Fuck you,” Jaehyun seethed.

“Fuck me yourself, coward.” Taeyong challenged. 

“Didn't you have this exact conversation yesterday?” Johnny sighed as he leaned against the door frame.

“Omg and I oop sksksks,” Chenle said, earning a very confused look from Kun.

 “What did he just say?” Kun blinked in confusion.

“He’s going through a vsco girl phase ignore him.” Jisung sighed.

“Are we going to ignore the fact that he managed to say a keyboard smash out loud?” Taeil piped in, looking confused as ever.

“You know what, at least he’s not talking in that weird code he speaks in sometimes,” Kun shrugged, not noticing the way Chenle suddenly stood up straighter. 

“Croissants? Dropped.” Chenle said, mischief dancing in his eyes.

"Road? Works ahead.” Jisung chimed in.

“Your actions? Have consequences.” Donghyuck said with a grin.

“BBQ sauce? On my titties.” 

“Trey? Has a basketball game tomorrow.” 

“Shavacado? Free.”

“Potato? Flying around my room.”

“Miss Keisha? Fucking dead.”

“Me? A burnt chicken nugget.”

“Hotel? Trivago.” Chenle finished, Jisung and Hyuck erupting into a fit of giggles.

“I didn't understand a single word of that and I hate you.” Kun glared, “Who the fuck even is trey?”

“Language.” Johnny cut in. 

“I don't wanna hear it. You look like the kid from Horton Hears a Who, I don't take orders from you,” Kun spat, earning a very offended scoff from johnny.

“That’s not very cash money of you,” Chenle grinned, leaning against the side of the shack.

“I liked you better when you were a vsco girl,” Kun frowned.

“Omg wig tea and I oop skskk.”

“Please fly into the sun,” Kun said, looking more disappointed than usual.

“Oh! Hyuck, there you are.” Taeil poked his head out from the shed, face brightening when he caught sight of his brothers. 

A smile melted onto his face. He would have to beat them up _later_ for developing his horrible cuddling habit.

“Oh, Taeil? What are you doing double cheeked up on a Tuesday?” Chenle grinned that terribly cheeky grin.

“Chenle, you should consider buying some shin protection,” Taeil looked at Chenle with a dead serious face, “Because I’m gonna kick you in the shins _so_ hard.

“You know I’m feeling really attacked right now,” Chenle sighed, leaning against the splintering wood of the hut.

"It's not even Tuesday...It's Wednesday." Jaehyun piped in.

"Your point?" Chenle challenged 

“Anyway,” Taeil gave Chenle a pointed look before turning to Donghyuck, “I brought your board! I thought you might want to practice a bit on your day off.”

“Oh, thanks.” 

“Also...Sicheng is gonna come by later if you want to sign up for the competition later this summer.”  

“You know I don't do competitions, Taeil,” Donghyuck replied as he cocked his hip.

“I know! I just- think about it okay? Promise me you’ll at least think about it.” 

Donghyuck sighed before giving in, “Fine.”

“Thank youuuu,” Taeil smiled as Donghyuck walked into the hut and got his board.

Surfing did help to clear his mind a bit. As much as he hated how that made him sound like a burnout in a teen beach movie, it was the truth. Being on his board, feeling the ocean move beneath him calmed him down like nothing else. 

Though maybe this time he had too much to think about, because he kept wiping out, falling into the waves. He got one last wave in, hitting the breaker just right before he decided to take a break. 

“You’re really good,” Mark said from where he stood not too far away, knee-deep in the water.

“Were you watching me?” Donghyuck asked as the waves pushed him closer and closer to Mark, “that’s kinda creepy, don't you think?” 

“I couldn't exactly help myself, you're like...really good,” Mark shrugged, catching Donghyuck slightly off guard, but the younger didn't let it show on his face.

 “Who are you? Edward?” donghyuck snorted.

“Did you just reference twilight?”

“Do you have a problem with that?”

“No just...that's a bit random, don't you think?” Mark’s furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

“I mean if the shoe fits,” Donghyuck smiled slightly at Mark’s confusion.

“Well, Edward is a vampire who watches a human while they're sleeping and I'm a human watching you surfboard...it’s hardly similar.” 

“You strike me as the type to watch me while I’m sleeping.” Donghyuck said, “watching me while I'm surfing is just the beginning.

“I mean, you can't blame me, you're like-” Mark cut himself off, earning a very confused look from Donghyuck. _You're like really hot,_ Mark finished in his head, but he wouldn't dare say that out loud.

“I’m what?” 

Mark paused, eyes widening in panic, “really good at surfing.”

“You’ve already said that.” Donghyuck pointed out.

“Uhhhh,” Mark frantically scrambled to find an excuse to cover up his Freudian slip, “do you think you could teach me sometime?”

That was definitely not what Mark meant to say. He knew that Donghyuck didn't exactly like him (even though he still hadn't the slightest idea why Donghyuck felt such a strong hatred towards him) and he knew that Donghyuck’s idea of a good time _wasn't_ teaching his mortal enemy how to surf, but it was the only thing that Mark could think of on the fly.

Donghyuck’s idea of a good time definitely wasn't teaching his sworn enemy how to surf. The request came so out of left field, that Donghyuck couldn't help but tilt his head in confusion. He was about to say no, but just the thought of watching Mark fall into the ocean over and over again, brought an undeniable happy feeling in his chest. Plus the fact that Mark thought that he was good enough to teach him, did inflate his already massive ego. 

“What's up!” Donghyuck looked up in absolute horror to notice that none other than Yukhei had run up, arms around Mark, looking expectantly at Donghyuck.  _How did I not notice a huge man baby running towards me????_

“Hi,” Donghyuck simply said doing his best to _not_ openly gape at Yukhei’s very impressive abs.

“What are you guys up to?” Yukhei flashed that beautiful grin, not taking his eyes away from Donghyuck’s wide eyes.

“Bro, you okay? You’re looking a little star-struck there.” Yukhei giggled, his eyes shining brighter than the sunlight hitting the waves. Once Donghyuck processed Yukhei’s words he gasped, looking away to hide the red that he was most definitely sporting on his cheeks. 

“Is it because I’m hot? Oh my god its totally because he thinks I'm hot,” Yukhei teased before leaning down to talk to Mark. 

“Look, Mark, He’s blushing how adorable is that!” Yukhei smiled wide, unaware to the fact that Mark visibly sunk.

“Adorable,” Mark smiled, avoiding eye contact with Donghyuck.

He didn't want to think about the way that Donghyuck blushed around Yukhei, he didn't want to think about the way that Donghyuck wouldn't give him so much as a second glance. 

Yukhei waded into the water, pulling Donghyuck’s surfboard closer until it was up to his chest. Donghyuck felt absolutely helpless as he watched Yukhei put his elbows on the surfboard and rest his head in his hands. He thought it wasn't fair how Yukhei could look this adorable with the sun shining in his eyes and his hair all messed up from the salty hair, yet also look so downright sultry at the same time.

“So what were you guys up to?” Yukhei asked in all his teenage heartthrob glory. Donghyuck found himself internally sighing, a fire burning up his body as he worked up the courage to answer. 

Though right as he opened his mouth, Renjun came running up, Jaemin and Jeno in tow.

“I have an idea for The Spritz!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this in august when vsco girls were still funny,,,,, woah it took me a while to finish this chapterrrrr
> 
> lmk what you thouhg!!

**Author's Note:**

> cc  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/qianjuns)


End file.
